boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Resolution/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Resolution". Characters Locations *New Jersey **Tabor Heights ***Beach road - Scene 1, 38 **Atlantic City ***Boardwalk - Scene 2 ***Coffee shop - Scene 2 ***Under the Boardwalk - Scene 2 ***Back alley - Scene 2 ***Flop house room - Montage 1, Scene 2 ***Thompson house ****Lounge - Scene 3, 14, 15, 16, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25 ****Kitchen - Scene 27 ****Entrance hall - Scene 31 ****Margaret's room - Scene 34 ***The Artemis Club (Gillian's brothel) ****Main hall - Scene 4, 26 ****Richard's room - Scene 17 ***Ritz Carlton Hotel ****Nucky's suite *****Lobby - Scene 6, 35 *****Lounge - Scene 6 *****Office - Scene 36 *****Bedroom - Scene 37 ***St. Theresa's Hospital - Scene 7, 10 ***Flea circus - Scene 9 ***Mickey's warehouse - Scene 11 *Illinois **Chicago ***Four Deuces - Scene 5 ***Posner's neighborhood - Scene 8 ***Apartment building - Scene 13 ***O'Banion's florist, exterior - scene 18 ***O'Banion's florist, interior - scene 18 ***Faraday Electric Iron Company Offices - scene 22 **Cicero ***Mueller's apartment - scene 30 Scenes #Previously on (00:00) #Opening titles (02:30) #Scene 1 - Gyp breaks down in Tabor Heights and kills the motorist who helps him (04:00) #Montage 1 - A coffee shop delivery boy brings a box of coffees to Nucky (06:36) #Scene 2 - Nucky interrogates a thief (07:58) #Scene 3 - Margaret marshals her larger house (11:00) #Scene 4 - Gillian marshals her new business (11:40) #Scene 5 - Torrio prepares a trip and O'Bannion attends for a meeting (14:30) #Scene 6 - Nucky meets with Daugherty (17:37) #Scene 7 - Margaret tours St. Theresa's (20:44) #Scene 8 - Van Alden tries to make a sale (22:10) #Scene 9 - Richard takes Tommy to the flea circus (23:49) #Scene 10 - Margaret says goodbye to the hospital board and questions Dr. Mason (25:23) #Scene 11 - Nucky visits Mickey's warehouse (26:55) #Scene 12 - Nucky gives Manny a job (27:10) #Scene 13 - Van Alden tries his luck in an apartment building (28:45) #Scene 14 - Nucky's party begins (29:40) #Scene 15 - Nucky greets a pair of intellectual guests (30:05) #Scene 16 - Teddy interrupts as Eddie and Billie arrive (30:44) #Scene 17 - Richard tries to remind Tommy about his parents (32:06) #Scene 18 - Capone visits O'Banion's florist (34:16) #Scene 19 - Capone confronts O'Banion and Van Alden saves the day (34:21) #Scene 20 - Eddie and Billie entertain the partygoers (36:50) #Scene 21 - The New Yorker's arrive (38:20) #Scene 22 - Faraday Elective Company (40:00) #Scene 23 - Margaret talks about the aviatrix with a friend and Owen interrupts (41:40) #Scene 24 - Margaret proposes health education to Dr. Landau (42:30) #Scene 25 - Eddie poses as Howard Carter to deliver treasure to the guests (43:48) #Scene 26 - Gillian confronts Richard (44:38) #Scene 27 - Nucky meets with the New Yorkers and makes an enemy of Gyp (45:30) #Scene 28 - Gyp hands Regina to Margaret (48:45) #Scene 29 - Manny greets the New Year with his wife (49:35) #Scene 30 - Van Alden returns home (50:20) #Scene 31 - Nucky and Margaret say goodbye to their guests and then fight (51:50) #Scene 32 - Manny gets a gift (53:26) #Scene 33 - Richard murders Manny (54:00) #Scene 34 - Margaret cannot sleep (54:25) #Scene 35 - Nucky returns to his suite (55:04) #Scene 36 - Nucky disarms (55:12) #Scene 37 - Nucky finds Billie waiting for him (55:45) #Scene 38 - Margaret drives to Tabor Heights to watch the flight (57:00) #End titles (58:00) Appearances 3x01 "Resolution"